


Muddling Through

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco discovers some fun aspects of gardening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddling Through

Title: Muddling Through  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Prompt Set: (50.3)  
Prompt: 049: Earth  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Draco discovers some fun aspects of gardening.  
Warnings: None.  
None: Also written for this week's [](http://hd100.livejournal.com/profile)[**hd100**](http://hd100.livejournal.com/) prompt: Struggle  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
See my entire Draco/Harry prompt table [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/61510.html).  
  
  
~

Muddling Through

~

Draco watched as Harry dug.

“You could help,” Harry called.

Draco shrugged. “I’ve no interest in playing in the dirt.”

“It’s pretty fun, actually...” Harry tempted.

Draco cast a look at the darkening sky. “You’re about to be playing in mud,” he said.

As predicted, large raindrops began falling. Harry sped up.

“Get out here and help me, you prat!”

Draco contemplated how sexy Harry was when wet. Grinning, he walked outside and pushed Harry over, settling on top of him.

“What are you doing?” Harry yelled, struggling to get up.

Draco grinned evilly. “Suddenly, mud-wrestling seemed appealing,” he said.

~


End file.
